


Interoffice Shenanigans

by BuLlEtNiPpLeS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe is a shit, M/M, Office Setting, Office Sex, Sexual Content, sam is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuLlEtNiPpLeS/pseuds/BuLlEtNiPpLeS
Summary: Sam is the resident IT guru at Sandover Industries and Gabriel is hired to check for any weaknesses in security. Smut unfolds in the tiny work space that they share.





	Interoffice Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CrowleyLovesUSUK for giving me this idea! Please note, I don't know anything about IT, writing code, ect so I made do for the purposes of the story. Enjoy!

Fuck.

He was doing it again.

Sam was desperately trying to finish a long and complicated string of code to fix the bug in the AOD software. Unfortunately, his concentration was constantly interrupted by the golden haired menace that sat five feet away.

Gabriel Novak, the new hire in security, was the bane of Sam’s existence...and starring nightly in his masturbatory fantasies. The man in question was sitting at his desk, chin propped up by his hand as he unabashedly moaned and slurped at the sucker between his lips. He was supposed to be checking through the system, looking for any errors in the code, any loopholes that could compromise Sandover Industries. 

Instead, he was driving Sam nuts and filling his head with lusty thoughts. What would Gabriel sound like as he thrusted into Sam, biting and nibbling at any skin he could reach? His golden eyes widening with lust as he took Sam on top of one of the desks?

_ Fuck _.

Sam shifted in his chair against the stiffening in his khaki pants. Damn the man for being sex on a stick!

A particular suck and moan from Gabriel had Sam slamming his hands on his desk in frustration. Raking his hands over his face, he turned in his chair toward Gabriel. “Must you do that?!”

“What’s the matter Sammy? Does this bother you?” Gabriel says obnoxiously, waggling his eyebrows and flicking his tongue against the very top of the red sucker.

Sam gulped as he willed - and failed - for his voice to remain calm. “No, but it’s unprofessional. I’m trying to get work done and you’re distracting me.”

Gabriel scoffed as he began to spin in a circle in his chair. “Lighten up, Sammykins, you gotta learn to let go and have some fun.”

As Gabriel spun, Sam couldn’t help but gawk at the shorter man’s body and felt a pang of _ hunger. _He wanted to taste that skin, feel it under his hands, drink in Gabriel’s whines and pants. He wanted to feel Gabriel’s fingers dig into his skin, his hips snapping against Sam’s ass. 

Sam _ wanted. _

Only problem?

He had trouble voicing what it was that he wanted. There was something about the smaller man that made Sam all tongue tied.

Sam let out a cough and turned back to his computer. “I have fun.”

Entering in a few keystrokes, his attention fully on the work in front of him, he nearly gasped as Gabriel’s breath was suddenly in his ear. “Oh yeah? Good fun or bad fun? Are you a naughty boy, Sammy?”

How the fuck is he supposed to answer that? All of Sam’s life he followed the rules, did good in school and was basically a fucking boy scout. He had a steady job, some friends but where was the passion?

Gabriel grinned wickedly as his eyes raked over Sam and Sam felt a shiver as Gabriel’s gaze settled on Sam’s lips. Sam noticed since Gabriel’s arrival that he tended to flirt with everyone so he hadn’t taken any of it seriously. But now having the man in his personal space, the lust in his eyes, Gabriel’s sexuality was very much clear. As was the bulge in his pants. Holy fuck!

The jeans he wore weren’t exactly tight but he could clearly make out the bulge, perhaps if Sam looked closely enough, he could make out the veins on the cock that he very much wanted to taste.

The shrill ringing of the phone on Sam’s desk had him jumping, he flushed at those all too perceptive golden eyes that were watching him. “Y-yes?”

“Winchester! Do you have that code finished yet?” Forgoing any sort of pleasantries, Sam was all too used to his crass boss, P.T. Sandover III. He had never met the man in person, only ever talking to him on the phone but he was as obsessed with the work as his grandfather. Word around the water cooler was that P.T. I was obsessed with his work and eventually went insane. From what he’s heard of this one, Sam would guess he would wind up the same.

“Not yet sir. I had a small hiccup but I should be done by the end of the day.” It was 11am now but Sandover employees worked a 9am to 5pm shift, Sam would have plenty of time to finish.

“Not good enough Winchester. I want it finished within the hour. You’re the resident IT wizard, prove it or you can clear out your desk.”

Before Sam could even think of a reply, the line went dead and he angrily slammed the receiver down. Growling in frustration, he reopened his program that had closed itself to inactivity.

His fingers flying over the keyboard, after twenty minutes, Sam finished the line of code that would prevent AOD from randomly crashing and reinserted it into the software. Opening the email program, he sent out a staff wide memo that everything would be going offline to allow the new software to update and launch across all computers.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the task was finished and he’d get to keep his job for another day, Sam leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The quiet lasted for five minutes before the crinkle of a candy wrapper sounded to his right. Where _ he _was.

It wasn’t long before singing joined in with obscene sucking, it happened several times a day since Gabriel had joined Sandover. Besides the diabetes he was sure to get, Sam found the whole singing thing...cute.

_ I'll take you to the candy shop _

_ I'll let you lick the lollipop _

_ Go 'head boy, don't you stop _

_ Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa) _

_ I'll take you to the candy shop _

_ Boy one taste of what I got _

_ I'll have you spending all you got _

_ Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa) _

Of course Gabriel would change the lyrics to Candy Shop, making his sexuality even more evident, or he was just fucking with Sam as usual. Sure enough, when Sam opened his eyes and looked toward Gabriel’s desk, the man in question had his feet up on the desk and leaned back, eyes locked on Sam as he continued singing.

Sam struggled to swallow around the lump in his throat, his fingers shaking as he answered emails. Three computers on the fifth floor needed new programs installed and the idiot at the front desk, Alfie, had a virus on his computer. It was the third time in a month, last time the entire hard drive had to be completely redone. Per Mr. Sandover's request, monthly memos on not opening suspicious emails were given out but Sam suspected a lot of people weren't following it.

Three hours later and ignoring Gabriel as much as possible which wasn’t easy _ at all _, it was time for lunch. Sam got up from his desk and walked over to the corner where the little fridge sat. 

Since Gabriel came aboard to Sandover for who knows how long, the little fridge had become a haven for candy and sodas. Sam pulled out his packed meal of salad with chopped chicken, rolling his eyes at the Snickers and root beer that Gabriel chose.

"Is that all you're eating?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel as he took the lid off of his salad and mixed it around with his fork. At Gabriel's nod, Sam shook his head. "You should eat better, the body is a temple."

Gabriel snorted. "Yours maybe. A temple I would love to worship at. My body on the other hand is an amusement park." Sam said nothing because he knew that the little imp wasn’t finished and he was right. “Whaddya say Sammy? Wanna take a ride on my big dipper?’

Sam nearly choked on his salad at the complete and total innocent look on Gabriel’s face. Gabriel rolled his eyes and proceeded to take a big bite of the Snickers. “Come on, Sammykins. You’ve been working with me for a week now, you should be used to my pervertedness by now.”

Sam merely shook his head and stuffed another forkful of salad into his mouth. Yeah, he should be used to Gabriel by now but every time he saw him, Sam just became weak in the knees. Now more than anything, Sam wanted to haul Gabriel against him and kiss the ever loving shit out of the man. Would Gabriel let him though? One way to find out.

Shoving his salad off to the side of his desk, appetite forgotten, Sam slowly got up and walked over to the office door. With his thumb, he clicked the lock and turned to find Gabriel’s wide golden eyes locked on his.

“Whaddya doing, Samalicious?”

“What do you think, Gabe?” Sam began to tug at the edge of his light green t-shirt, refusing to tear his gaze away. The office they shared was small, only room for a filing cabinet, the two desks and a printer. Still, Sam felt the flutter of nervousness as he walked the less than a handful of steps back to the desks. He’s never wanted anyone as badly as he’s wanted Gabriel.

“That door better be fucking locked.” Was all Gabriel said before he pounced. Despite being shorter, Gabriel was solid and Sam actually staggered back a step as Gabriel launched himself at him.

Sam grunted as Gabriel pushed him against the desk, Gabriel nipping at Sam’s bottom lip. They were a flurry of arms, lips and teeth. There was a real possibility of them still getting caught so there was no time to take this slow and sweet.

In a flash, Gabriel had tugged down Sam’s khaki pants and his black briefs. Next his t-shirt was whipped off and tossed into a corner and Sam felt self conscious for half a second before Gabriel was whipping his own clothing off. The jeans didn’t go down quite so easy, the fabric looked like it was painted on, same with the dark grey t-shirt. 

Sam’s mouth watered at the sight of Gabriel’s hard and leaking cock and he felt a shiver knowing that Gabriel had been commando all day. His body was perfect, tanned and slightly rounded at the belly, just how Sam liked his men. Sam moaned at the sight of the dark blond hair that ran from Gabriel’s belly button to his pubic mound.

In a flash, Gabriel’s hand was over Sam’s mouth, his eyes flashing. “Gotta be quiet kiddo, they can’t know what we’re doing in here.”

Sam enthusiastically nodded, ready to go along with anything as long as they weren’t stopping. Not before things got good. As Gabriel pulled his hand away, Sam whispered, “You better find a way to keep me quiet then.”

“Brat.” Gabriel surged forward, connecting them in their first kiss and _ sweet fucking jesus. _Sam felt like the world’s most potent love potion was dumped onto him, he wanted to kiss Gabriel and never stop. His lips were perfect, soft and warm, and just so...perfect. Sam whimpered and pulled Gabe closer, aligning their hardened cocks together.

“Fuck kiddo. How do you want to do this?” Sam cupped the stubble at Gabriel’s jaw, thumb rubbing across the skin. He let out a barely contained yelp as Gabriel grabbed a handful of ass cheek and squeezed.

“Fuck me.” Sam practically growled out, crushing Gabriel to him and grinding against him.

“Kiddo, you’re going to be the death of me.” Gabriel huffed as his hands ran over Sam’s skin, pinching and rubbing.

“Not likely. Now stop playing around and fuck me.”

“Mm, I love it when you get all bossy. Do you have supplies?” Sam groaned as Gabriel sucked one of his nipples, teeth lightly grazing the pebbled flesh.

“In my bag.” Sam huffed as he buried his fingers into Gabriel’s hair.

“Always prepared, my little boy scout.” Gabriel hummed around a nipple as he began to stroke at Sam’s cock.

“Ah! More like optimistic.” Sam choked out as Gabriel thumbed across his slit, the precome oozing over the digit. Sam knew he should be reciprocating and man did he want to taste Gabriel, but after not indulging in such pleasures for over a year, he just wanted to _ feel _.

Sam let out a literal whine when Gabriel pulled away, a smirk on his lips. “You better get those supplies, boy scout. I can’t wait to get balls deep into that sweet ass.”

“_ Fuck _.” Sam croaked as he fumbled into his messenger bag and producing a small bottle of lube and a string of condoms.

“You are prepared.” Gabriel giggled, sitting the condoms on the desk and grabbing the bottle of lube. Coating two fingers, Gabriel began mouthing at Sam’s chest as he circled his digits at Sam’s rim. A gasp punched out of Sam as Gabriel sucked an impressive hickey right in the center of Sam’s chest just as he plunged a finger into Sam’s tight heat.

“Jesus, Gabriel!” Sam practically squealed as the smaller man before him began to pump his finger in and out of Sam’s ass with enthusiasm while working his cock with his other hand. _ How was he doing that? _

“Fuck, you’re tight Sammy. I’m not hurting you am I?” Gabriel murmured, his brow wrinkled as he looked up at Sam.

It took a moment before Sam found his voice. “Y-yeah, it’s been a while. But no, you’re not hurting me. Just fuck me already.”

“Patience, kiddo. A little prep goes a long way.” Gabriel removed his finger to add more lube and then plunged in, twisting and rotating his finger. Soon Sam was ready for another finger and he moaned against the slight burn but god did it feel good.

“Sammy, you gotta be quiet or someone will catch us before the real fun begins. Do I have to gag you?”

Sam’s eyes lit up at the suggestion and he made a mental note to ask for it next time. **Will there be a next time? Of course there would, no one knew how long Gabriel would be on the payroll for. They could have this for weeks!**

Shutting off his internal monologue, Sam forced himself to focus on the incredibly hot man that was crowding him against his desk. And more specifically, the biggest dick he had ever seen hanging between his legs, angry and red and leaking precome.

“Fuck Gabriel, I need you now!” Sam practically begged before pulling Gabriel forward to seal their lips together. It was slightly off kilter, their teeth clashing and lips bruising, but in Sam’s eyes it couldn’t be any better.

“You’ll be the death of me kiddo.” Gabriel removed his fingers, slid on a condom and grabbed the lube once more, slicking his cock up with a generous amount. Sam watched, enraptured as Gabriel readied himself, his hair a wild bird’s nest from Sam’s fingers. Gabriel lined his cock up, but then realized that their height difference wouldn’t work in his position. “Turn around for me sweetheart.”

Sam spun so fast his head spun, presenting his ass to Gabriel with a wanton moan. There was no elbow room for Sam to rest and get his hips down low enough and in a split decision, he swept everything off of his desk with one motion.

“What the hell Sammy? Someone’s gonna hear us!” Gabriel barked before slapping Sam on the ass. He jumped as he moaned lewdly before Gabriel popped him on the ass again, this time on the opposite cheek. “You like that don’t you, you cheeky brat?”

“Fuck yes, I do Gabe.” 

X x X

Gabriel released a shuddering breath before he lined up his cock and slowly began to push inside. This fucking man was killing him, had been all week and he swore he could hear the hallelugiah chorus as he buried himself into Sam’s tight little hole.

Slapping Sam on the ass again, he was rewarded with a muffled curse as Sam bit down on his knuckles to stifle the sound. “Jesus, fuck Sammy. I can barely get my cock inside, you’re so tight.”

Sam turned his head to look back at Gabriel and grinned wickedly as he clenched and Gabriel nearly came right there. “You were saying?”

“You fucking brat.” Gabriel huffed, smacking Sam on the ass yet again. His cheeks were now a nice pink and Gabriel ran a hand over the flesh, soothing away the ache. _ He has a perfect ass. _

“Me? You’re being a brat by not fucking me!” Sam pushed back and ground against Gabriel, punching a groan from the shorter man.

That’s it! If Sam wanted a fucking, Gabriel was going to give him one.

Grabbing his hips with both hands, Gabriel set a furious pace that had the desk banging against the wall. Sammy was so tight and hot and perfect, Gabriel wanted to keep pounding and never fucking stop. His balls were slapping back and forth, a filthily wet sound that spurned Gabriel’s thrusts.

He leaned back, watching Sam’s puffed rim swallowing his cock into his body and Gabriel bit back a curse. Leaning forward, he curled his body over Sam’s, removing a hand from his hip and clutched at Sam’s pec. Sweet jesus, the feel of his skin under Gabriel’s hand was sheer perfection.

It was a cacophony of sound, a delicious assault on his senses. The banging of the desk on the wall, Sammy’s moaning and the slap of skin on skin was an erotic harmony that drove Gabriel over the edge.

“Fuck, S-Sammy, I’m gonna come.” Gabriel hissed, hips flying as he pounded into Sam without mercy. He could feel the tightness curl in his belly and his balls draw up tight.

Reaching around, he grabbed Sam’s leaking cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts. “Ah, a-ah, just like that Gabe. Fucking jesus!”

“Come for me Sammy. I’m gonna come, are you ready?” Gabriel’s breath came out in sharp pants as he nipped at the skin at Sam’s back.

“Yes, Gabriel! Fuck, yes, you’re cock is gonna make me come so hard!”

Hearing those words from Sam went straight to Gabriel’s cock and he pounded harshly as his come spurted and filled the condom. Two or three jerks on Sam’s cock later and come splashed onto the desk and floor.

“Fuck, Sammy. You’re gorgeous.” Gabriel panted, resting his forehead against Sam. After a moment, he withdrew gingerly, hissing as his over sensitive cock began to soften.

“That was awesome.” Sam, the bastard didn’t even sound winded but to Gabriel’s pleasure, he looked completely debauched. He hauled Sam in for a soul searing kiss, pouring every emotion into it. Their relationship wasn’t entirely conventional but he wanted Sam to know he wasn’t just a random fuck.

They made quick work of the cleanup, Sam the boy scout had wipes in his bag too, of course. Gabriel giggled but helped as Sam grumbled about having to put his desk back together.

After they were cleaned up, the office put back together, they were sitting in their chairs and once again going through code. Nearly twenty minutes of silence later, Sam cleared his throat and turned toward Gabriel.

“So, I don’t know how long you’ll be here for but I’m really hoping that wasn’t a one time thing.”

What could Gabriel say to that? Sam was looking at him with so much fondess and adoration. It was humbling. “Sammy, I’ve never been the kind of guy that sticks around. I’ve always been the get in, get off and get out kinda guy.” At Sammy’s crestfallen face, Gabriel continued. “But then I met you. As soon as I walked into Sandover and met you, I was lost. And I don’t want to be found.”

Sam beamed at that and then hesitantly asked, “So, we can do this again? Until you leave?”

Gabriel gently took Sam’s hand and rubbed his knuckles. “Yes, we can absolutely do that again. It was the best sex of my life. And as far as me leaving, I’m not. I signed a contract with Sandover and am an official employee.”

Sam whooped and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “You want to go out for dinner tonight?”

“I’d love to kiddo. Thank god for interoffice shenanigans!”

  
  



End file.
